


Last Dance

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Body Swap Scene, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, canon ish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: They've stopped the apocalypse, and now Crowley and Gabriel share one last dance before facing the fury of Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneofWebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/gifts).



> This is based on the lovely au created by @OneofWebs in the Top Crowley Hell server  
> It is basically everything stays the same but Aziraphale and Gabriel have swapped places. Gabe owns/ed a gym and taught dance classes

Gabriel had been to Crowley’s place before, but everything about it felt different now. He held the folded prophecy tight in one hand and followed Crowley inside. The bus ride here had been particularly productive. It didn’t take them long to figure out what needed to be done, but they had yet to figure out the exact _way_ to get it done. Swapping bodies would not be easy. After all, they were so different, not just in body but in soul. And angel and a demon swapping bodies. Who would have figured?

But sitting down on Crowley’s couch, watching him pour them out some drinks, it didn’t seem so strange. They had known each other six thousand years. Granted, they had spent about four thousand of them actively fighting each other, but the last two thousand hadn’t been all that bad. And the last dozen even less so.

“Here.” Crowley stood before the couch and handed Gabriel his glass, sipping on his own. “It’s not poison, promise.”

Gabriel smirked and shook his head as Crowley sat beside him. Sometime back when the Roman Empire was still around, Crowley had offered Gabriel a drink as a peace offering. Gabriel had taken it, too wary with the day’s work to think twice about it. Thankfully he realized before the poison was able to take hold of his body, a quick miracle to extract it from his body and keep him safe. 

And now they were sitting side by side, drinking their last drinks, arms pressed together. It was a wild whirlwind of events that had gotten them here. And Gabriel closed his eyes, remembering that this would have to be his life from now on, if he still had one after tomorrow. Not that he minded sitting next to Crowley, he just preferred to do it back at his gym, his home turf as it were. But that wouldn’t be an option anymore.

Crowley nudged Gabriel with his elbow. He had taken off his glasses and was staring at him with a slightly worried expression.

“We should probably figure this out,” Gabriel said, clearing his throat. He placed his full glass on the coffee table, hands resting uncomfortably on his knees.

“We have all night for that,” Crowley said. He placed his empty glass next to Gabriel’s and waved his hand to the corner of the room. A Victrola manifested itself, playing a smooth sound of a slow tune. The music filled the space of the room, and Crowley crowded closer to Gabriel. 

“We don’t have time,” Gabriel reminded him. “The sooner we figure out how to do this the sooner we can practice. We have to be convincing, Crowley. The alternative is death.”

“Ah, c’mon, Romeo,” Crowley crooned. He stood up, holding his hand out. “One last dance.”

Gabriel studied the hand, remembering over all the times he had taken that hand. Remembering the first time he had taken that hand. They had been enjoying some non-poisoned drinks a couple hundred years ago. Just after Crowley had ‘rescued’ Gabriel from getting his head cut off with a giant head-cutting machine.

They were outside, enjoying the cool evening while the crowd of people inside joked and laughed to the music. A particularly good song started to play and Crowley had jumped up, excited. He had held his hand out to Gabriel, a suggestive look on his face. He had been making fun of Gabriel ever since he found out he enjoyed dancing. But there was no fun to be making that night.

And there was no fun to be made this night either. “I’ll even let ya lead,” Crowley added, winking.

Gabriel took Crowley’s hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Crowley pulled him out from the collection of furniture, to where there was space enough for them to dance. Gabriel placed his hands on Crowley’s hips and controlled the way they moved, turning left and right as Crowley wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck.

“Y’know,” Crowley whispered, their foreheads resting against one another. “I kind of like this.”

Gabriel huffed a soft laugh. “You know, that’s like the seventh time you’ve said that.”

“Is it?” Crowley asked. Gabriel nodded, moving their heads together. He had been keeping track. Every time it happened Crowley had conveniently forgotten it. But maybe this time he wouldn’t. “Fancy that.”

Gabriel hummed and pulled Crowley closer, their dance turning to more of a sway. Crowley’s arms moved down, his hands sliding over Gabriel’s coat resting on his biceps. It was quiet which was fine. They didn’t need words, just the music around them and the gentle sway of their bodies together. 

Crowley shifted, sliding his head to the side and resting it on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel tilted his own head, placing his cheek on Crowley’s soft hair. He moved his hands back, arms wrapped tight around Crowley’s waist. He didn’t want to let go. Not now, not ever. He wanted this moment to last for eternity. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in Crowley’s arm. 

Crowley made a soft noise and shifted his own arms, fingers rubbing at Gabriel’s back. 

“What are you doing back there, Trouble?” Gabriel asked. He smiled and didn’t move away, because it felt nice. 

“Just...mapping it out,” Crowley mumbled, his breath hot against Gabriel’s neck. “Gotta do research, you understand.”

Gabriel chuckled as Crowley’s fingers dipped lower. “I think you’ve done plenty of research in the past.”

“Mmm, but that was then. This is now.” Crowley placed a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s jaw, his fingers continuing to move. 

Gabriel did his own exploration, eyes closed as he moved his hands over Crowley’s back. It really shouldn’t be that hard. They were two beings that had known each other for six millennia and _known_ each other for about two of those. In fact, Gabriel figured, it would be rather easy.

Yes, rather easy indeed. He could feel electricity on Crowley’s skin and he chased after it. A tingle ran up the back of his spin as it shifted and rearranged, following the path of his fingers. Crowley shivered in his hold as a similar transformation took place. Bones moved. Organs shifted. Skin stretched and snapped. 

Before long Crowley’s head lifted, but it was Gabriel’s own eyes that stared back at him. He smiled with Crowley’s mouth as their dance slowed to a halt, just the two of them gripping each other close, enjoying the novelty of this new sensation.

“Damn,” Crowley said, Gabriel’s voice filling the air. He pulled away, smoothing this hands over his chest. “I look good.”

Gabriel chuckled, feeling Crowley’s own body beneath him. “Could say the same.”

Crowley studied him, a huge smile on his face. “Ya know, not many people get the chance to sleep with themselves.”

Gabriel shook his head and pushed Crowley back as he tried to grab him. “We don’t have time for that, Crowley. We need to practice. This is serious.”

“Aw, c’mon. Just a little? A quickie, eh?”

Gabriel shook his head again and walked back over to the couch. He was going to need that drink now.

Crowley bounced after him, poking at his arm. “C’mon. It’ll be fun. Just a bit. Just a little, ittle, bit.”

“You know,” Gabriel said, giving him a side-eyed stare. “I do not bounce around begging.” He raised one eyebrow and sipped at the drink.

Crowley frowned, hands on his hips. “Yeah, and I don’t stand straight laced and pompous.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
